Chuse Abhoth
'General Information': Anouk used to live in a quiet town in the Netherlands, but ran away from her home at the age of 7. One way or another, she came into contact with the Crimson Cult, where she was trained by Oparu Osoku. To blend in with the rest of the cultists, Anouk decided to live under the pseudonym Chuse Abhoth. After years of training, Chuse became the Crimson Praetor of squadron Aka. During her travels through the Outer Lands, she and her squadron ended up in Ataraxia and are looking for a way back. Basic stats: *Nickname: Crimson Praetor Chuse; *Real name: Anouk de Jaager *Age: 29 years *Birthday: 20 August *Species: Human *Height: 1.87 meters (without armour); 1.92 meters (with armour) *Occupations: **Researcher of Eldritch Phenomena; **Commander of the Crimson Cult exploration squadron Aka; Possessions: Crimson Blade: A large broadsword made from Void Metal with a crimson tip. It has the ability to repair itself automatically, causes high knockback and causes the user to be healed with every hit dealt with the sword. Crimson Praetor Armor (Void-aspected): An upgraded version of the Crimson Praetor Armor. Can repair itself automatically and has strengthened defences. Appearance: Chuse has pale skin and long blonde hair, reaching halfway down her back. She wears golden lenses on her blue eyes to help with her eyesight. These lenses also act as Goggles of Revealing. Chuse almost always wears her Crimson armour, except for when she’s with people who know her very well. This dark grey armor covers her full body, starting with a helmet with golden decorations and a T shaped hole to look, breathe and talk through. There’s also a big neckguard that goes around her head and keeps her hair from flowing down. On her chest, she wields part of the Crimson Cultist emblem and besides that emblem, two thin red banners flow down to hip height. At the joints, the armor gets replaced by a strong, more flexible, brown cloth. On her back, Chuse wears a red cloak with a golden version of the Crimson Cult’s emblem. Below her armour, Chuse wears the usual Crimson Cult’s clothing, consisting of a crimson shirt with the Thaumaturgy emblem on it and a long dark brown skirt, reaching below her knees. Abilities: Superhuman strength: Chuse is easily able to lift several tons, which is most promenently shown by her giant broadsword, the Crimson Blade. Occult Knowledge: Chuse can use the simple lightning- and fire magic on her opponents, after learning this from Oparu Osoku. She can also read eldritch runes as if it were her native language. Relationships: Shudde M’ell: Rival/Friend During her explorations of the Outer Lands, Chuse encountered a Master Eldritch Guardian named Shudde M’ell. After her squadron was wiped out, Chuse managed to hold her own against the guardian. Impressed by her strength, Shudde decided to spare Chuse. After multiple encounters later, Chuse and Shudde exchange information and have started a mutual friendship, though they still fight on occasion. Oparu Osoku: Former teacher. A Crimson Praetor who specialised in magic instead of swordsmanship. Oparu used to teach Chuse the ways of the Crimson Cult, before being 'defeated' in the Outer Lands. Oparu had adopted Chuse when she was seven years old. Category:Characters